Locations (Cartoon series)
This is a page devoted exclusively to the various settings of the Mega Man episodes. More locations will be coming soon. Dr. Light's Laboratory This is where Dr. Light and Dr. Wily built a prototype robot (Proto Man) and where Dr. Light later built Rock/Mega Man and Roll on his own. This is where many of Mankind's greatest ideas have been hatched, including the idea to rebuild Rock into Mega Man and the future creation of X. This place has also been the center of a few attacks as well. First, Dr. Wily and Proto Man invaded the lab and reprogrammed Dr. Light's other robots Guts Man, Cut Man and Ice Man. This prompted Light to rebuild the lab with solid titanium. But Wily soon found other ways of attacking the lab. In "Electric Nightmare", Doris the robomaid was actually reprogrammed by Dr. Wily to destroy Mega Man. She had sealed Mega Man inside of the lab's bathroom and submerged him in acid. The plan failed and Doris was reprogrammed as Rush's servant. Later, in "The Big Shake" Dr. Wily planted a tracker on Mega Man and caused a massive earthquake to hit Dr. Light's lab, creating massive damage to it in the process. The lab also has an underground shelter for extreme situations. Skull Fortress Skull Fortress, also known as "Skull Castle", is the lair of Dr. Wily. Its many hazards, mazes, twists and turns can scare-off even the bravest of souls, but Mega Man has been there quite a few times. On the show, his first time was when he and his sister Roll were stolen by Wily. They escaped, but Mega returned again and again. Mega Man used his stealth suit to sneak in to the fortress to take back the tachyon capacitor from Dr. Wily to stop the moon from being pulled closer to Earth. In the episode "The Incredible Shrinking Mega Man", Dr. Wily had a smaller version of a fortress which was where he sold shrunken cities to criminals. Kennedy International Airport Kennedy International Airport is perhaps the most well-known airport in the world. Dr. Wily tries to take over the airport in the episode "The Beginning" when his robots attacked it. This prompted Mega Man to stop them, but he became seriously injured when a rail car crashed on top of him. Without Mega Man to stop him, Wily did take over the airport, even going so far as to have his face airbrushed on the side of an airplane. But, Mega Man was repaired and returned with Rush and Roll to defeat Wily and save the airport. Kennedy Airport is actually a real life location (excluding the futuristic rail cars and robots carrying baggage). The airport was named after the slain United States President John F. Kennedy in December 1963, shortly after his assassination (prior to this the airport was called Idlewild Airport.) Power Plant This particular power plant has been targeted by Dr. Wily. Even though his first attempt to capture the plant failed thanks to Mega Man, Wily was able to return later when Mega Man was trapped in the acid-flooded bathroom at Dr. Light's lab. Now with Mega out of the way, Wily was able to connect his specially made invention to the motherboard at the plant which allowed him to control every piece of technology in the city. But even killer toasters, exercise machines, tennis ball launchers, and telephones couldn't earn Wily a victory in the end, as his plot was foiled by Mega Man. Gizmo City Gizmo City is an electronics store seen only in Electric Nightmare. The name is most likely meant to be a parody of the now defunct Circuit City chain of electronic stores. Zero Refrigeration Plant A refrigeration company that seems to be kept at perpetual freezing temperatures. The episode "Ice Age" revolved around Dr. Wily stealing the super freeze technology held by the plant's administrator, Mr. Zero, in order to create the ice needed to freeze over the planet. Mount Shasta "Go to Mount Shasta" These are the words uttered by people who are brainwashed by Cold Steel's music in the episode "Cold Steel". It is here where Dr. Wily is sending the human zombies to help him build a powerful transmitter that can broadcast Cold Steel's music to the rest of the world and brainwash everybody within earshot. Robosaur Park "Welcome to Robosaur Park" This entire park is run by a strange man named Otto Raptor and features life-sized robotic replicas of dinosaurs, all of which were created by Dr. Light. During a tour of the park, the robosaurs went on a rampage because Mr. Raptor allowed easy access for Dr. Wily's robots to infiltrate the park and reprogram the robosaurs to attack. After Dr. Wily's plan was foiled by Mega Man, Wily ditched Raptor. It's possible that this location was inspired by the 1993 feature film Jurassic Park. Strange Island of Dr. Wily This small island was used as the setting for "The Strange Island of Dr. Wily". Dr. Wily planned to use the small stone creatures - and later, their larger counterparts - to create "Stone Bots" to expand his army. Space Station 1 Moon Base This base is located on the moon. Dr. Wily uses the stolen Solar Focusing lens, makes a weapon for it and threatens Earth with its destructive power. At one point, he had Proto Man fire the laser at Earth and the shot completely evaporated an entire river. Later, Mega Man was the victim of the laser, but was reactivated when Tina McIntire (the little girl featured in the episode) was able to flee Wily's robots. Later, Mega Man was able to destroy the weapon and foiled Wily's plan. Peister Triconium Mine The Peister Triconium Mine is the world's main supply of Triconium ore. Dr. Wily tries to take over the triconium mine when he discovers deposits of super triconium that he plans to build into indestructible robots. Light University The first ever college for higher robot learning was the brainchild of Dr. Light. Many robots have signed up to be students, even Roll. The campus is protected by a force field that only deactivates via student and personnel key card usage. Inside the college, quite a few students are building Dr. Light's newest invention, the Anti-Gravity Vortex. It is a device so powerful, it can lift entire buildings off of its foundations. Wily's robots eventually breach the security and distribute mind chips into the students food, brainwashing them all to serve Dr. Wily. Only Mega Man, Roll, Rush, the Kung-Fu Bot, the Painter Bot, the Quarterbot (a member of the Robo Raiders football team) and a Cheerbot (a robot cheerleader) did not eat the mind chips. But, they were able to defeat Wily and retake the campus and the Anti-Gravity Vortex. Red Gulch A Wild West themed town, presumably an amusement attraction of some sort, seen in "Showdown at Red Gulch." The town also seems to be in proximity to both a mining facility where the meteor was found and a railroad carrying a gold shipment Wily was after. Dr. Wily's Battleship Fortress Dr. Wily's Giant Battleship Fortress appeared in Terror of the Seven Seas. It was created by using the six battleships he had stolen into a larger and more powerful ship, which he planned to use to steal fuel cargo ships. To help with this task, the ship contains a powerful tractor beam that would reel ships in. In addition, the ship's defenses consist of 80 laser cannons, 50 missile launchers, and over two dozen Pulse-Power Photon Neutralizers. The only safe way Mega Man was able to get in was from the bottom of the ship, and he was only able to destroy it by copying Proto Man's Proto Buster and blasting the turbines to overload them. Hampton Village A small village somewhere in England. It featured primarily in the episode "Night of the living Monster Bots", when the Lorry Driver fled there to escape from the mummy robot which had come to life in the back of the lorry. Its name was most likely based on the region of Hampton in London, England. Makaloa Hotel The Makaloa Hotel is a resort hotel on the Hawaiian island of Oahu where Dr. Light constructs an anti-curse machine. Tar holds a meeting in the penthouse conference room of the hotel where he is accompanied by Dr. Wily and Dr. Light. Fun World This is an amusement park. Everything looks like it's all fun and games, but it's really an operation run by Dr. Wily. Early on, the patrons are given special rings to wear. When the patrons reach the last attraction, Fright Island, Wily transmits a message and can hypnotize humans who are wearing the rings to believe that they are really robots. When they get off the ride, they are sent to an area where they are outfitted in robot-style armor and weapons and are given commands by Dr. Wily. A young boy named Bobby knew something was wrong and called Mega Man for help. Mega Man later foiled this Wily operation after destroying Wily's hypnosis machine. Featured in the episode "Bad Day at Peril Park" . Plasma Power Plant In the last episode of season two, Mega X, Dr. Wily tries to invade the Plasma Power Plant to steal the Litanium rods. Dr. Wily sends a Battonton to spy on Dr. Light and to get the plans of the Plasma Power Plant. After getting the plans, Dr. Wily attacks the plant with skull fighters and skull tanks and then Cut Man, Guts Man and Snake Man. Dr. Wily's attack fails when Dr. Light's security system activates and Mega Man comes out to stop the tanks and Robot Masters. Because Dr. Wily was able to get the plans to the plant, Vile and Spark Mandrill go back in time to get those plans from Dr. Wily so they could take the Litanium to the future. In the future, Litanium is worth billions more than it is worth in the present. Vile and Dr. Wily join forces to steal the Litanium so they can share the Litanium. Vile and Spark Mandrill attack the Plasma Power Plant and almost succeed until Mega Man X comes back in time and stops them. Dr. Wily and Vile then come up with the plan to destroy the dam to flood the plant and disable the security system. After that, the two forces succeed in stealing the Litanium and Dr. Wily takes his share of the Litanium to power his Super Blaster. Category:Mega Man cartoon Category:Locations